A New Beginning
by Dustydarkangel
Summary: Sequel to My Young Justice. A year has passed since Triple Threat had left the Young Justice team. Young Justice had gotten a new teammate, Artemis, and Triple Threat went on with their lives. Life was peaceful,but when new villains arise and old friends come back, secrets are revealed. Can Triple Threat survive the trickery and lies?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, here's the sequel! I was so happy when I got the reviews on how many people wanted a sequel! I hope ya'll like it! Please read and review! **

* * *

Kaldur pulled up the collar of his jacket, even though he enjoyed the chilly November air, he didn't want to draw any unwanted attention. Picking up his pace, he could now see Central Falls High School. Walking slowly to the building, a bell rang signaling the end of the day. Kids flooded the building's front, as Kaldur tries to find Anna.

He heard Anna before he saw her; Anna's rich and cheerful laughter was easy to recognize within a crowd. He stood still in his spot, confident that Anna could not see him. He saw that Anna was talking to April and an auburn hair girl. Loud laughter distracted Kaldur, turning his head he saw a group of teenage boys exiting. Kaldur turned back to Anna, who was saying goodbye to April and walking away in the opposite direction of April. He saw the tall blonde from the teenage boy group say goodbye to his friends and following Anna. Getting an unease feeling, he decided to follow them.

Anna said goodbye to April and started to walk to her martial arts practice. Letting her mind wander, a dangerous thing that Jay warned her about not doing, she didn't hear the school's star quarterback, Brock Lincoln, following her. Brock caught up to Anna; grabbing her arm roughly, he yanked her into an alleyway. Pushing Anna up against the wall, Brock leaned in. "Let me go Brock. I'm going to be late for practice." Anna said struggling against his grasp. Placing a hand by her head, he leaned in even closer.

"Aww, c'mon Anna, I just want to tell you something." Anna stopped struggling and glared. "What then?" Brock gave her smile that could be classified as predatory. "Today's your lucky day." Anna inwardly sighed, knowing that if she wanted to get to her practice in time, she would have to play along. Faking cheerfulness she forced a smile. "And why is that Brock?" Brock smile got bigger "Because today is the day that you become my homecoming date."

Anna's face scrunched up in disgust and any thought of playing along flew out of her head. "No thanks." Brock leaned back in surprise, but a moment later her laughed and leaned back in close. "You're funny; I like that in a girl. So about homecoming, you should probably wear something short and". Anna cut him off. "Look Brock, I'm flattered and all, but no."

Brock's grip got tighter at her rejection and for a moment Anna felt fear. "You're going with me." Brock growled out. Anna desperately wanted to fight back, but knew how Jay would react if she did, she could practically hear Jay's lecture now. Brock's grip tightening brought her back to the situation. "Let. Me. Go." Anna said, looking at Brock's almost feral expression. "Or what?" Brock said, swiftly grabbing her hands and pinning them to the wall, so that Anna couldn't move.

Anna gulped, she tried a different approach. "Brock, you don't want to do this" her voice was shaky now. Brock leaned in closer, so that their lips were centimeters apart, his breath tickled her face as he spoke. "Oh but I do Anna." Anna swallowed again "Stop." She protested weakly. "No" he grinned maliciously as he began to close the distance between their lips.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dunnnnn! Oh no! Hahaha don't worry nothing bad's going to happen, yet. Hope ya'll like it, and please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, here's the second chapter, so I decided to take some advice and go a little more in depth with the relationships. So I hope I did good with Anna's and Kaldur's. And I was excited to hear that people wanted a sequel and there's people reading, just no reviews :( and I should be happy that people are reading but reviews lets me know if I'm doing this thing right. So please read and review and I hope ya'll like it. **

* * *

Kaldur placed a hand on Brock's shoulder, just when he was about to kiss Anna. Brock turned his head to look at Kaldur. "Get away from her" Kaldur growled. Brock let go of Anna and turned to Kaldur. "And you're going to make me?" Kaldur reminded himself to stay calm and level headed before speaking. "If I need to yes." Brock just laughed, expecting Kaldur to be kidding, but when he saw the set jaw and determined look he knew something was up.

Like a light bulb turning on, Brock realized what was different and he laughed even harder. "You like her don't you?" He gasped out between laughs, he expected Kaldur to respond but when he kept the same stony expression, it angered Brock. Still smiling, although it took on an evil glint, he stopped laughing. "She's mine." Kaldur glared at Brock, "She is no one's."

Anna looked at the almost animalistic glint in Brock's eyes. "Brock stop it before someone gets hurt." Anna said, keeping her voice steady. But if Brock heard her, he didn't show it. Brock ignored Anna and threw a punch towards Kaldur. Instead of retaliating, Kaldur simply dodged the punch. Brock growled and punched Kaldur again, but instead of hitting Kaldur, he hit the brick wall.

Grabbing his hand in pain, he lunged at Kaldur punching with his other hand. Instead of dodging this time, Kaldur grabbed the fist and twisted it around and applied pressure so that Brock fell to the ground. "It would be wise if you left now." Kaldur said glaring. Brock, being the coward that he really was, nodded frantically and ran away from the alley.

Once Brock was gone, Anna ran to Kaldur and hugged him. The hug lasted for only a moment before Anna pulled away and smiled at him. "Thanks Kal." Kaldur could feel his face blushing "You are uh welcome" he said stumbling over his words. "So why are you here?" Anna inquired. "I wanted to talk to you." Kaldur answered.

Anna frowned "Well, I kind of have practice…" she paused when she got an idea, "but if you want you can wait and we can ice cream and talk after." Kaldur thought it over and nodded yes. Anna's smile lit up, she grabbed his wrist and led him away.

Kaldur watched as Anna finished up her martial arts practice. Anna said goodbye to her teacher and left to get cleaned up. About five minutes later, dressed in a red long sleeve t-shirt and dark blue jeans, she met Kaldur with a smile. Walking out together they made their way to get ice cream.

After they finished their ice cream, they decided to walk around the park. They walked in silence and somewhere along the way, Anna's hand slipped into Kaldur's. "So what did you want to talk about?" Anna asked. Kaldur gave her a side-look. "I wanted to see how you were doing. It is certainly different without you." Anna nodded and tried to hold down her blush. "I admit it was difficult to readjust, but we got the hang of it and we're doing really well." Kaldur nodded and looked around seeing all the Triple Threat merchandise. "Yes, I see Triple Threat is very popular here." Anna's smile got bigger, "Yup they sure are."

They both laughed at the inside joke and Anna looked over at Kaldur. "So how's your team doing? Anything you're allowed to tell me?" Kaldur gave her a small smile at her teasing tone. "Yes, as you said it was difficult to adjust when you left, but we had gotten better. And then we got another teammate." Anna's curiosity peaked, "A new teammate?"

Kaldur nodded "Yes, her name is Artemis; she is Green Arrows' partner." Anna's curiosity still not satisfied yet she asked "What's she like?" Kaldur struggled to find words to describe his new teammate. "She is…rough, she was very closed off at first and she constantly fights with Wally but she has opened up." Anna nodded taking in all the information. By the time they were finished talking, they were at the front of the park.

Checking the time, Anna looked at Kaldur. "It's getting late, I should probably head home." Kaldur nodded, "May we meet again?" Anna sighed sadly, hating herself for what she was about to do. "Look Kal, I had a great time today. But we can't do this again." Anna saw Kaldur's hurt expression and quickly added. "It's not that I don't like you, because I really really do like you. But if our teammates found out, they'd be hurt and I can't do that to Sparrow and April, they're my family."

Anna looked up at Kaldur's emotionless face, she was afraid that he wouldn't understand. Kaldur nodded, relieving Anna. "I understand." Anna gave him a watery smile and squeezed his hand. "Someday." Kaldur nodded and smiled. "Someday." Reluctantly Anna slipped her hand out of his; standing on her tiptoes she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for the ice cream and the save."

Smiling once more at Kaldur, she crossed the street and blended in with the five o'clock rush crowd. Kaldur sighed loudly and started his way out of the park. He had lost her again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry I didn't update sooner, I was busy with my friends. And if you are reading this Rachel hey :) Anyways I hope I did good with this. And I hope ya'll like it. And if you've heard about the ban that the fanfiction people are putting on and want to help stop it, sign the petition! I hope I did good with this chapter. Please read and review, I love encouragement. **

* * *

A FEW WEEKS LATER AT MOUNT JUSTICE

Artemis walked into the common room where the rest of the team was sitting. She sat down on the couch, the six teens sat in silence. "So what are you guys doing this weekend?" Megan asked. The guys shrugged, so Artemis spoke up. "Gotham Academy is playing Central Falls High this weekend, but I probably won't go."

Wally's head shot up when Artemis mentioned Central Falls High. Looking at Robin and Kaldur he noticed that they were now listening too. Now besides some things, Wally never goes with Artemis ideas, but he couldn't pass up the chance to see _her_.

Jumping from the couch Wally exclaimed. "You should go; in fact we should all go." He noticed all the blank stares. "It could be a team bonding thing." Megan brightened, obviously on board with the idea. "We should bond more." Kaldur and Robin nodded and Conner shrugged indifferently. Artemis looked confusedly at Wally "Okay, it's Friday night."

FRIDAY NIGHT WITH TRIPLE THREAT

"Go Bulldogs!" Anna shouted as she was put up into prep. Looking around, she saw April cheering and Jay reading a book in the stands. Turning her head slightly back, she look back at the game. Looking at the stands, she saw five familiar faces. Finishing off the cheer, she ran over to her purse and threw a pair of sunglasses at Jay.

The glasses landed in Jay's lap and she looked up in confusion. "What?" Anna walked closer to the bleachers. "Put them on now." Anna looked back at the other side; April followed her eyes and saw what Anna meant. Jay continued to look confused but put the glasses on.

"Why?" Jay asked looking at her friends. "Because they are here." April said. Jay arched her eyebrow "They?" she said questionably. "They" April said drawing out the word slowly. Jay continued to look "They?" Jay said mimicking April. April opened her mouth to speak but Anna hissed out. "Young Justice."

Jay's mouth went in an "O" shape. "Where" Jay asked slipping leader mode. Anna answered quickly "Other side, top left, at the end." Jay nodded and found them. Her eyebrows wrinkled in confusion "Who's the blonde?" Anna bit her lower lip, even though she told Jay and April she ran into Kaldur and they talked, she hadn't told them what they talked about.

"New teammate" Anna said hesitantly. Jay's gaze tore from the team and flickered to Anna. "Kal, uh, told me about her." Jay waited a moment before nodding at Anna to continue. "Name's Artemis, Green Arrow's new partner, fairly new to the team." Jay nodded, filing away the information in her head.

Anna was about to speak again, when a girl with fiery red hair and blue-green eyes came up to them. "Anna, April we're going to start a cheer." Jay looked away and Anna clenched her jaw, while April gave the girl a smile. "Okay Pheobe. We'll be right there." Pheobe smiled back and skipped away.

"Why is she on the squad again?" Anna asked April. "Cause she is a good cheerleader." April sighed sounding like they've had this conversation before. "I don't like her." Jay and Anna said together. "Regardless on whether you like her or not, we have to go cheer." April said pulling Anna away.

Wally tore his eyes from April and turned to Robin. "How are we going to talk to them?" Kaldur nodded in agreement and Robin thought. "Wait until the end of the game, we could run into them then."

Anna started getting her stuff together at the end of the game. Almost everyone left with the exception of a few stragglers. Since April and Anna were co-captains they had to stay to pick up. April had left to go to the bathroom and Jay had disappeared somewhere, leaving Anna alone. Hearing footsteps she looked over her shoulder, her gaze turning into a glare as she saw who it was.

Anna was about to ask what she was doing her when April popped up. "Oh hi Pheobe. What are you still doing here?" Pheobe gave April a smile "I came to see if you guys needed any help cleaning up?" Anna turned around sharply "We've got it." Pheobe frowned "Oh well, I'll just be going then." Anna turned back to what she was doing before, not bothering to say goodbye.

Once Pheobe left the field, April glared at Anna. "What?" Anna said defending herself. April was about to lecture Anna, when Jay popped up. "Ready to leave?" April nodded. "Where were you?" Anna asked. "Around." Jay said nonchalantly, grabbing their stuff they started to walk down the football field.

"April!" A voice yelled. April turned around to see Wally running towards her. "W-Kid Flash what are you doing here?" Wally skidded to a stop "I came here to talk to you." By that time Jay and Anna were there, Jay looked past the couple to see Robin running towards them. Butterflies erupted in Jay's stomach and she turned to Anna.

"Get us out of here" Jay hissed at Anna. April looked at Jay "Wait, maybe we should hear what they have to say." Jay ignored April "Anna now!" Anna stared unsurely between Kid Flash and April. "Sparrow" April pleaded. "Now Anna" Jay ordered, seeing Robin getting closer. Anna grabbed her friends by the arm, putting a forcefield under them, they flew away.

Robin caught up and put a hand on Wally's shoulder. "You okay?" Wally nodded and slowly turned to go back to the Bioship. Robin was about to follow when he thought he saw something move. Looking back, he saw nothing. Shaking his head, he blamed it on the lack of sleep and followed.

The figure checked the picture of Anna, April and Jay flying away on a forcefield and shut the phone. Smiling evilly, the figure couldn't resist a dark chuckle; it had finally gotten what it wanted.

* * *

**I hope I did good. Please leave a review and tell me how I'm doing! And rach bye :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, thanks so much for the reviews! It really makes my day to see that people actually like my stories. Here's the next chapter, and they're getting longer so I can move faster with the story. Plan Delta is a plan of distraction. Basically where one person distracts so that the others can do what they need to. Most of the time the distraction is Anna, that girl can talk alot. It's a real plan that me and my friends use, it's pretty fun. I hope ya'll like. Please read and review! **

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT ON PATROL

Anna followed Jay's movements and jumped off the building. Bending her knees she landed silently and continued running. There was an eerie silence between the girls, due to the earlier fight.

FLASHBACK

"We should have listened to them" April said, as they entered their house. Jay glared at the back of April's head "I was protecting you." April spun around matching Jay's glare "Protecting me from what!" Jay defended herself "I was only trying to help!" April rolled her eyes "Well you certainly didn't help any." Jay looked April in the eyes "It was the best for us."

"The best for us? Anna and I had no say in it!" Jay was silent. "Face it Jay, they only person it was bet for was you!" April yelled and walked off. Anna looked at Jay and went over to her, but Jay put a hand up and mumbled something about training, leaving Anna alone until patrol time.

END OF FLASHBACK

Jay's voice brought Anna back. "There's going to be a drug exchange here. Our mission is to apprehend it and turn it over to the proper authorities." Jay said stoically over the comm. "Is that an order" April said coldly and sarcastically. Jay was about to snap back, when Anna intervened. "Stop it both of you! You're acting like a bunch of kindergartners!"

Silence met Anna's outburst. Looking at her friends, she saw them looking opposite directions, not meeting each other's gazes. Anna looked forward and saw the drug dealers approaching. Nudging Jay, they started to get into place. "Plan Delta" Jay said over the comm. Nodding, Anna lowered herself down.

Stepping off her forcefield, Anna walked towards the drug dealers. Getting closer, she realized that these were the same drug dealers that they had busted continuously. They heard Anna walking up and pointed their gun at her direction and yelled gruffly. "Who's there?"

Anna stepped into the light "Now Larry, is that anyway to greet someone." One of the burly guys, Larry, growled and kept pointing his gun at her. "Oh it's you." Anna "tsked" Larry and stepped closer. "We're going to work on those manners of yours." Out of the corner of her eye, she could see April and Jay creeping behind them.

Larry growled as Anna continued to talk. "I mean how are you ever going to get a girlfriend like that. I mean really." Larry growled and interrupted Anna. "What are you up to girlie?" Anna gave Larry a blanched look. "Are we really converting to pet names now, Larebear?"

By then April and Jay were getting closer to her. "Where are your little friends?" Larry demanded. Anna put her hand on her hips. "Why does everyone think I can't be alone; I can totally be by myself and." Larry cut her off with another growl. Anna looked over his shoulder and saw Jay and April advancing. 'Finally, I just have to stall them for a little longer.' Anna thought.

"You're getting on my last nerve girlie." Anna smirked "Oh, that sounds like a personal problem, I don't think I'm qualified to help you with those Larebear." Larry looked like he was ready to charge, but at the last second he yelled "Duck!" They narrowly miss Jay's kick; Anna raised an eyebrow and clapped sarcastically. "Look who got smarter."

"Sunstroke, shield." Jay yelled through her comm. as bullets started firing. Anna put one up and saw more thugs with guns firing at them. "I thought you took care of the other guys." Anna said through the comm. April answered her "Apparently, they had backup." Anna grunted "Apparently."

"Sunstroke you get Larry, Shimmer take care of the mystery guy. I'll take care of any unwanted guests." Sparrow ordered through the comm. They all nodded and Anna put down the shield.

Jay dodged bullets and made her way to three guys. In confusion they put their guns down, Jay smirked and started fighting. Knocking the three guys out she thought '3 down, 7 more to go.'

April went to the mystery man; aiming a punch to his stomach she hit him successfully. He doubled over and she kicked his feet out from under him. Anger clouding her mind, she wasn't thinking correctly and thought he was knocked out. She turned on her comm. "I'm done with my guy, Sparrow you need any help?" Sparrow grunted as an answer. "I'll take that as a yes."

Anna took out Larry with ease and when she turned back to help Sparrow and Shimmer, she saw that they were done and now arguing. "I could have handled it." Jay yelled. "Well sorry for trying to help." April argued back. Anna sighed and walked over there. "Will you two stop fighting?" The girls were so caught up with the argument that they didn't notice the mystery man waking up.

Slowly the guy grabbed his gun and got up. "Nobody moves or I'll shoot." He yelled at the girls, pointing the gun at Shimmer.

Jay's eyes darted around as she tried to find an escape route. She knew that if the guy shot, they would have to move fast.

The man held the gun steady, ready to pull the trigger. April stared helplessly as the man gave her a creepy smile. She looked over to Jay and saw her trying to calculate a way out. She turned back to the man, her eyes steeling as she saw him going for the trigger. She was about to accept her fate, when something from the shadows something hit the gun and knocked it out of his hands.

The distraction was enough to let Jay spring into action. She quickly closed the space in-between them and with a few aimed punches, he was knocked out.

Anna rushed over to April making sure she was alright. Jay came too, and after checking to see if she was okay, they turned to where the mysterious flying object landed.

April's eyes widened as she saw that the object was none other than a bat-a-rang. None of the girls spoke and a shiver ran down April's spine as she heard a gruff voice. "Hello girls."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, quick update before I leave with my friends. It's shorter than the others, I'm sorry. Thanks for all the reviews and favorites! Please read and review, hope you like it!**

* * *

!

"What do you want?" Jay said as she sneered at the man. "What makes you think I want something?" the man replied monotonously. "Do you want me to think that the almighty Batman makes social visits?" If Batman heard her, he didn't show it he went on as if she hadn't spoken. "We can't speak here. Follow me." Jay looked at her friends and followed.

They stopped at an abandon area by the docks. Jay raised her eyebrow and scanned the area, once she deemed it safe she asked. "What do you want?" Batman scowled "I need your help." Jay smirked, she was going to milk this for all it's worth. "You need our help?" Batman growled "Yes." Jay's smirk got bigger. "So what does The Batman need help with?"

"I need you to rejoin the team." Jay stared at him, gaping like a fish "No!" Anna roughly grabbed Jay by the shoulders. "Excuse us for a moment" she told Batman before pulling Jay back, April following. "How about we listen to what he has to say before outright refusing him?" Jay and Anna stared at each other neither backing down until Jay sighed reluctantly and nodded.

"Sorry about that" Anna started as they went back to Batman, "continue please." Batman nodded. "The team has been infiltrating the Light and the League of Shadows' plans and the League is concern." Jay impatiently cut in. "And this has to do with us how?" Jay inquired. "They may not except help from their mentors." Jay nodded understanding. "Ah, so you want us to keep an eye on them?"

"In a way, yes; but I do know that they miss you." Batman said monotonously. Jay narrowed her eyes as she thought it over. "When do you need an answer?" she asked. "Next week." Batman answered. Jay nodded her head again. "Okay." Batman nodded wordlessly and left. Jay sighed as she turned back to Anna and April. "Let's go home, we need to sleep."

"I'm surprised they haven't noticed us" a girl said looking into a pair of binoculars. "It's late, they're probably sleepy." The girl's companion said as she peered into her pair of binoculars. "Aww, isn't that cute, "Aww, isn't that cute, you have a soft spot for these heroes, Violet." The first girl said. Her companion, Violet, glared and hushed her. "Quiet Cheshire, Batman might be around still."

Cheshire scoffed and put down her binoculars. "I doubt the bat is still here, the man can hardly stay away from Gotham this long." Violet rolled her eyes, "Still they might hear us" she said motioning to Triple Threat. "Please, like you said they're tired, they won't notice us Masters." Violet groaned "Codenames Cheshire, we have them for a reason." Cheshire shrugged and yawned "Let's go you can stalk them later. Violet rolled her eyes again, how she got stuck with Cheshire she didn't know. "Fine, let's leave."

A FEW DAYS LATER: TUESDAY NIGHT

Pheobe looked over her shoulder cautiously as she entered the dark alley in Star City. Making her way down to the end, she knocked on the bricks in a certain way and the brick wall opened. Lifting her head up, Pheobe or Violet as she called by most of the League of Shadows, held herself with confidence as she walked in.

She glared at the lower agents as she made her way through the building. She rounded a corner and walked through the hallway looking straight forward, not looking at any of the rooms to the side of her; she had no desire to see what her fellow assassins did on their "free time." Taking a left she came to a single door. Knocking she waited until she heard a "come in."

"Ah, Violet what brings you here?" Sportsmaster said in a false cheery tone. "You know why I'm here." Violet said not bothering with pleasantries. "Ah yes, your first mission, need help already?" Sportsmaster said mockingly. Through gritted teeth Violet replied. "No." If her response caught Sportsmaster off guard, he hid his surprise.

"Oh? Then what have you come here for?" he said, his voice still in the mocking tone. "I came here for permission." Sportsmaster looked straight at her "Permission for what?" he said dropping the mocking tone. Violet pulled out her plan and slid the paper over the Sportsmaster. Sportsmaster studied the paper and gave a dark chuckle.

"Very bold, very bold indeed" he muttered still studying the plan. "Very well, you have my permission." Violet thanked him and grabbed her plan. She was at the door when Sportsmaster called out to her. "You know what happens if you fail." Violet felt a shiver go down her spine as she nodded gravely. Thanking him once more, she left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, it's Sunday so I updated! I really don't know what to do, no ones reviewing and I'm not sure if this is good and I'm in a really weird zone. I hope this story is good, but I'm not sure. Well here is chapter six where the plot thickens. I hope ya'll like it, please read and review. **

* * *

Roy yawned as he checked his watch '2 more hours and I can go home and sleep' he thought as he looked through his binoculars. Seeing the streets have no activity he was about to call it quits and go home early when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head he zoomed in and saw a girl in a typical assassin suit with a domino mask covering her eyes. Glad for the action, he unsheathed his bow and took off after her.

"Well someone's in a hurry" a voice from the shadows in front of her said. Pheobe stopped running, and a boy stepped out of the shadows. Pheobe held in a laugh as she took notice of the scarlet archer. "Why yes I am, so if you move I'll be on my way now." She said with venom. The archer crossed his arms over his chest, his right hand still tight around his bow.

"No, it's my job to stop no good assassins like you" he replied with equal venom. "And it's my job to avoid troublesome heroes" she said. The archer smirked "Really? And how's that job going for "Really? And how's that job going for you?" Pheobe's jaw clenched "Not good, seeing as you're still here." The archer's smirk got larger "I'm sorry, but I won't be leaving anytime soon" he said mocking sincerity. Pheobe smiled "I'm sorry too," the archer looked confused "Why?" Pheobe's smile took on an evil glint "Because now I'll have to kill you."

Roy barely dodged the blades as the assassin attacked. Roy turned around, arrow stringed, but saw no one. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned "Looking for me?" The assassin said as she kicked his chest.

Pheobe jumped back, avoiding a series of arrows. Dodging more arrows, she made her way closer to the archer. She threw a punch but it was deflected. Punching the archer again she hit them in the face. While he was distracted, she grabbed his bow and threw it. He tried to punch her, she grabbed his fist and twisted his arms so that he couldn't get out and pinned him to the wall.

Roy stood there, defenseless as the assassin had him pinned, a scimitar sword pressed to his throat. The assassin paused and looked at him weirdly. Taking away the blade from his throat, the assassin spoke. "Seems to be your lucky day. I won't kill you," she leaned in closer, "but if you ever get in my way again, I won't hesitate too."

Roy still couldn't move, the assassin leaned in even closer, so close that he could feel her breath on his ear. "Goodbye." And with that she was gone.

COUPLE DAYS LATER: FRIDAY NIGHT

April and Anna got out of the taxi cab and was about to walk through the front door when Jay pulled both their arm back. "What?" Anna asked. Jay put her finger to her mouth and motioned them to be quieter and move further away. "What?" Anna repeated whispering this time. "The door is unlocked." Jay whispered. Anna looked at Jay blankly. "I left it locked." She said slowly. Anna was silent for a moment before she got it. Both Jay and April tolled their eyes and walked up carefully to the door.

Opening the door quietly, Jay went in first while April and Anna followed. They made their way through the normal looking entry hall. When they got to the living room their mouths dropped as they saw what had happened.

The living room was a mess, the walls had graffiti all over them, the furniture was turned over or burned, and the drawers' contents were strewed all over the floor. Jay scanned the room and turned to April. "Go check the storage room. Anna go check the kitchen." The girls nodded and left.

Anna bit her lip nervously as she entered the kitchen and checked out the damage. Running her eyes over the thrown pots and pans, she spotted the silverware drawer. Although the silverware was out, the container that they kept them in was still in place. Letting out a relived breath, Anna took out the container and knocked on the drawer bottom in a rhythm.

Anna waited a few before a panel turned over and a big button appeared. Pushing the button, she saw the wall panels of the kitchen flip, revealing the weapons on the other side. Taking stock of all Jay's bird-a-rangs, the high tech machinery and swords, Anna was relieved to see that nothing had been taken. Pushing the button the panels flipped again and Anna replaced the container. Stepping over the mess, she made her way back to Jay.

"Well?" Jay asked as Anna came back into the living room. "Other than a big mess everything is still there." Jay was about to say something when April ran into the room. "You might want to see this."

Anna's jaw dropped as she saw their "storage room" wall. In red spray paint, the words "WE KNOW WHO YOU ARE" were written. "Open it" Jay's hard voice said. April nodded and went to the corner of the room. Placing her hand on the wall, a light came on and verified her hand print and a keyboard appeared. Punching in a code, a door appeared in the middle of the wall.

Jay entered the door and made her way to the house size headquarters/training center. She stopped at the end of the staircase and placed in another code into a keypad. Opening the door, Anna and April went to go and check if anything was missing. Jay made her way to the giant computer and thought hard about what to do.

Pulling her lips into a tight line, she knew what she had to do. Turning as April and Anna came into the room she said. "Get suited up." April looked at Jay confused "But it's still light out" she said knowing that Triple Threat hardly ever went out in the daytime. Jay's face hardened. "We have to leave now, it takes a while to get to Gotham."

* * *

**Hope ya'll liked it, please tell me your thoughts and review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I wasn't going to update due to me going over to my cousins' house to babysit but was reminded to and I convinced my aunt to let me take my laptop. After this chapter I have officially ran out of already written stuff in the spiral, which means I have to write double time :) Okay, so I'm going to make a new rule, I want to try this idea out. Since the lack of reviews, which makes me sad, I'm going to update a new chapter after two reviews. So after I get at least two reviews for the chapter I'll update a new chapter. I hope that works a bit better :) Thanks for reading and reviewing. Please read and review, I hope you like it! **

* * *

It was nighttime when they reached Gotham. They parked their bikes outside of the city limits and continued into the shadier part of Gotham. Anna landed on a roof and turned to Jay. "How are we supposed to find him?" she asked as Jay and April landed next to her. "We don't, he'll find us." Jay answered. April raised an eyebrow "So we're going to do nothing?" Jay was about to nod when they heard sirens in the nearby distance. "Never said that" Jay answered "Now let's go." The girls nodded and followed the sirens.

It was a quiet night in Gotham, so Batman decided to take patrol alone tonight. Seeing another jewelry store robbery, he swooped in and started to apprehend the criminals. Focusing on the guy in front of him, he sensed another one coming guy coming up from behind. Sending a swift punch to his attacker's jay, he turned to face the other guy. He heard a grunt and saw the guy on the floor unconscious, looking over to the side he saw Triple Threat taking out the other robbers.

Once the criminals were tied up, Anna turned to Batman "Thought we could repay the favor." Batman didn't respond and Jay turned to him "We need to talk." Batman nodded and they heard the sirens coming closer. Jay turned to April and Anna "Take care of the police." The girls nodded and grabbed the criminals taking them to the police.

Jay followed Batman to a nearby roof, Batman turned to Jay. "Yes" he said gruffly. Jay didn't turn to him instead she looked out at the city below them. "Earlier today our civilian house was ransacked. The attackers left a message, saying that they knew who we are. As much as I hate to do this, we accept your offer to rejoin Young Justice."

Batman didn't answer and looked over to the young heroine. Her jaw was tight and she kept her eyes on the city. "Why the change of mind?" Sparrow finally looked at Batman her eyes narrowing as she spoke. "My team's safety comes first before my personal feelings." Batman nodded understanding the personal sacrifice. "You'll rejoin the team next week." Sparrow nodded and turned to leave "And Sparrow?" Batman said gruffly, Sparrow turned to look at him. "Never come into my city again." Sparrow didn't break the intense gaze as she nodded and left.

NEXT WEEK

Kaldur had no idea why Batman called them in from training. 'Maybe it is her' he thought before shaking his head, trying to clear the ridiculous idea out of his head. He reminded himself that she probably will not rejoin until a long time from now, but he couldn't extinguish the thought of her coming back no matter how hard he tried. His mind snapped back into focus when Batman walked into the room with Black Canary.

"This is not up for discussion, since you will not accept the League's help; you will be getting some new additions to the team." Batman droned on. There were grim faces at the thought of another teammate. "Who?" Robin asked. "Some familiar faces" Black Canary spoke from her spot on the wall, as the adjoining door opened.

Black Canary looked at all the team's shocked faces, accept Artemis who looked confused, as Triple Threat walked into the room. Getting up from the wall she made her way to the door "I'll leave you to catch up" she said as she walked out of the room.

Wally stared at April in shock; he couldn't believe she was here. "Would someone like to tell me who these people are?" Artemis said. Wally was about to retort when April spoke up. "We're Triple Threat." Wally saw how Artemis' face was still bland, even after the introduction. "They're old friends" he said before speeding over to April.

"Hello beautiful, we have some catching up to do" he said as he stood in front of April. April smiled and nodded, from the back of the room Artemis snorted. "Wow, not even five minutes in and he's already flirting." Wally ignored Artemis' taunt and continued to look at April. "How about I walk you to your room?" Wally asked reaching for April's suitcase. April allowed him to carry the suitcase and nodded at the offer, they left the room leaving a semi-baffled Artemis behind.

Anna picked up her suitcase and made her way to Artemis smiling. "The blonde that left with Wally is Shimmer." Anna stuck her friend out as she finished "I'm Sunstroke but you can call me Anna." Artemis nodded, "Artemis" she offered not taking Anna's outstretched hand.

Anna's smiled dimmed when Artemis didn't take her hand, turning to Kaldur her smile lit up once more. "Are the rooms the same?" She asked tearing Kaldur from his thoughts. Kaldur looked startled "Yes" he croaked out. Anna thanked him, picking her suitcase up she said hi to Megan and Conner before leaving the room, Jay following behind silently.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, sorry it took so long. I got a job! Yeah, it was babysitting but I still got paid. This is mostly setting up the relationships, action will come in the next chapter! Same rules from last chapter apply to this one! So at least two more reviews and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Also I will be in Dallas next week! My first time in the city too! I will take my writing book and my laptop and I'll try my hardest to update! And my best friends are the best at helping figure out the madness in my head that I call imagination. So without further ado here's the next chapter. Please read and review!**

* * *

WITH WALLY AND APRIL

They walked down the hallway in silence until April spoke up. "Well she seems….nice." Wally snorted "You'll get use to her." They walked in silence again until they reached April's room. Setting the suitcase down he looked at April. "So, April do you want to maybe go see a movie with me tomorrow?" April smiled and laughed slightly. "Sure, that sounds great." Wally's eyes widened in shock "Really!" he asked before recomposing himself "I mean cool, that's cool." He said acting cool, which made April giggle. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" Wally nodded; April grabbed her suitcase and was inside the doorway of her room holding the door ajar. "Goodnight Wally." Wally gave April a goofy grin "Night April."

THE NEXT DAY

Jay woke up at 4:30am sharp, despite moving back into the mountain she wasn't going to let that get in the way of her training schedule. Remembering the way to the training room, unlike her first morning there, she walked over to the gymnastics course and began. It was around 5am when Jay moved from the gymnastics course to the punching bags.

When the door opened, Jay didn't turn her head knowing that it was Robin. Back when they first joined the team it wasn't unusual to see both birds training in the early morning. Most of the time they had a conversation, but Jay was in no mood to talk to him. Realizing that she had stopped punching the bag, she turned her attention back to training.

Robin sat his stuff down at the gymnastics course, looking over his shoulder he looked back at Jay. He wanted to talk to her but he didn't know how to start. Getting an idea he opened his mouth, only to shut it a second later. Shaking his head he thought maybe some training will help him think of an idea.

Robin had gotten an idea, he finished up the course and made his way over to Jay and the punching bags. Going behind the punching bags, he held it for Jay. "Hey" he said, but Jay paid him no mind and kept punching the bag. Robin's eyes narrowed behind his mask. "So, how was your day so far?" he said speaking up louder. Hay simply ignored him again, punching the bag a bit faster. Robin frowned thinking, his frown then turned into a smirk when he got an idea.

"I bet I'm a better fighter than you." Jay hesitated for a second before punching the bag again harder. Robin waited before speaking again. "In fact I know I'm a better fighter than you." Jay stopped punching and gave Robin a dry look. "What do you want?" Robin looked innocently at Jay. "Nothing, just stating the truth." Jay rolled her eyes and began punching once more. Robin hid his smirk as best as he could. "I mean if you're too scared to fight" Robin started before Jay interrupted. "Fine!" Robin looked back at Jay. "Fine what?" Jay glared at him "Fine, we'll fight." Robin nodded and tried to hide his victorious smirk.

Jay and Robin stood across each other from across the mat. Robin charged first, faking a right punch and hitting with his left, Jay caught his fist and used the leverage to flip him. Robin landed on his feet and charged again. The battle was intense neither bird wanted to back down.

Robin panted as he dodged another one of Jay's attacks. He needed an idea fast. Dodging a punch and deflecting a kick, he finally got an idea. Smirking he threw a punch at Jay, but when Jay stepped forward to block the punch Robing tripped her. He wasn't suspecting Jay's legs to twist around his ankle, bringing him down also.

Robin landed on Jay with an 'oomph'. Picking his head up a bit, he looked at Jay. Her head was turned slightly to the side and like he was, she was panting heavily from their fight. She turned her head and stared back at Robin. The room was silent, only hearing the two birds' pants. They stared at each other, "Thanks" Jay said at the same time as Robin said "Sorry." There was a few seconds of silence before Jay spoke up again. "I vote we never speak of this again." Robin nodded "Agreed" he said picking himself off of Jay.

Jay got up and stared at Robin. Awkwardly Robin rubbed the back of his neck, "Well I better get back to training." Jay nodded slightly "Yeah, I need to get going anyways." The awkwardness in the air got thicker. Robin nodded back, "Okay." Jay nodded again, picking her stuff up she left the training room.

Kaldur walked into the kitchen, he had gotten very little sleep last night due to thinking about Anna. He walked through the kitchen doorway and saw April and Anna talking in the corner, the girls stopped talking once he entered and Anna smiled at him. "Good morning Kal." Kaldur nodded giving her a small smile and pouring himself a glass of juice. April made a coughing sound, "I better go get ready." Anna glared at April and April smirked back leaving the room. Anna smiled nervously and poured her another glass of juice.

Anna walked back over to Kaldur and shifted nervously. "Hey Kal" Anna started again. "Hello Anna" Kaldur responded. Anna and Kaldur both took a nervous sip. "Anna do you….would you" Kaldur started when Anna asked. "Hey Kal do you want the mall with me today?" Kaldur nodded and smiled "Sure." Anna smiled brightly and was about to say something else when Jay walked into the kitchen.

After breakfast most of the team sat in the common room. Jay and Robin were both on computers on opposite sides of the couch, April was sitting in-between them and Anna and Kal were on the other couch talking. Wally sped into the common room and smiled when he spotted April. "Hey beautiful you ready." April nodded putting down her book. "Oh we should probably go to" Anna exclaimed. Kaldur nodded and they made their way to the zetas after Wally and April.

"Where are you guys going?" Jay asked. "We're going to the mall, we'll be back later." Anna said. "Where are the others?" Robin asked. Anna bit her lip and thought for a second "Megan and Conner are at a school thing and I don't know where Artemis is." Robin nodded and went back to hacking. The zeta beams announced their departure and the common room was silent once more.

Jay finished hacking the CIA agency when she heard Robin typing furiously. Jay raised an eyebrow in interest, she had nothing to do now and it would be fun to beat him at hacking, shrugging she sat her computer down. Scooting closer she looked at his computer screen. "What are you trying to hack?" Jay asked. Robin looked over at her quizzically but told her anyways "The Justice League files." Jay considered it before she spoke, looking at the computer screen she shrugged, they didn't look so hard. Jay smirked "Bet I can hack them faster than you" she said picking up her computer. Robin smirked back at her. "You're on."

* * *

**Ah bonding over hacking, so them. I love making Jay and Robin fall, but this time it was sorta payback for my friend making me get attacked by a racoon in her story... yeah don't ask. Hahaha well hoped you like it and I'll start on the next chapter asap. Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so so so so sorry that this took so long! This chapter did not want to be written! And then today I finished it and I was about to update it when my laptop crashed! So I had to borrow my sister's and start from scratch! First my trip to Dallas got canceled, then Mike and Ike breaking up and now my laptop crashing on me! This week hasn't been a very good one for me... It's a good thing it half way over. So now with me having to use my sister's computer and her ever changing moods, I'm saying we go back to the I'll update every Sunday thing. I have to have a computer on Sundays due to me typing things for my aunt, so I'll update then hopefully. If I get the laptop any sooner, I'll update then too. Thank you so much for the reviews! At least two more for this chapter and I'll try my best to get the next one up asap. Hope you like it! **

* * *

As the week passed the team spent most of it getting back into sync with each other. It was that Friday night when Batman assigned them a mission. It was simple, going into a warehouse that was near some woods, retrieve the drugs that had Kobra Venom and get back home. All in all an easy mission, which is why Jay was paranoid, Anna thought as she saw Jay looked over her shoulder for the millionth time since they entered the bioship. Anyone else couldn't tell, but Anna had been friends with Jay for a long time and knew when the other girl was paranoid or nervous. Like the way she would look over her shoulder every five seconds or the way her fingers would twitch over the part of her belt that held her bird-a-rangs. Anna knew that it was nothing to be worried about; it was just Jay being Jay. With that reassuring thought she turned her attention back to Kaldur who was explaining the mission.

"Sunstroke, Artemis and I will go in through the back, Shimmer and Kid Flash you will enter through the roof, Miss Martian and Superboy you will enter through the side, Robin and Sparrow through the front. We need to be discreet getting in; Miss Martian has us linked up." Kaldur finished as the bioship landed. After the team got off and with a few more instructions from Kaldur, they went their separate ways.

Jay had no trouble blending into the shadows as she entered the front of the building, taking down the guard silently she turned to see that Robin had done the same. "We're clear in the front" she thought over the mind link. "Good, the back is clear too. Miss Martian, Kid Flash report?" Kaldur's voice answered. "Affirmative, both sides are clear." Miss Martian answered. "We're good too" Kid Flash answered after her. Kaldur nodded, "Good proceed with the rest of the plan."

Anna stepped out the shadows and took another guard. Spinning to her left, she noticed Artemis fighting near her. Anna took out another guard and put up a forcefield when she heard a gunshot. Turning her head to where the gun was shot, she saw multiple guys aiming their guns in her direction. Her attention turned back to Artemis, who was still fighting next to her, oblivious of the guns. Anna yanked Artemis behind the forcefield, just as the bullets came flying towards them. After a few seconds, Anna heard the gunshots stop and saw that Jay and Robin took out most of the guys. Yelling a thanks, Anna and Artemis went back to fighting.

Once the criminals were apprehended and tied up, Kaldur started to talk again. They were about to leave when they heard someone clapping slowly. The team turned around, ready to fight again, when they saw a teenage girl standing on top one of the crates. Her suit was green, purple and black. With two curved swords on her back, a utility belt, a knife strapped to her thigh and a domino mask. She stood there clapping sarcastically. "Bravo, Bravo. You guys weren't half bad."

Jay stood there, an eyebrow raised in question, "Who are you?" The girl smirked evilly "An old friend" she said cryptically. Anna watched her in confusion "An old friend? Do we know you?" The girl laughed mockingly and jumped off the crate, walking towards the front of it. "You may not know me, Sunstroke but I know you. Tell me how is your little brother?" Anna's eyes widened at the girl's words. Fireballs appeared in Anna's hands as she stepped forward in anger. "Sunstroke!" Jay yelled, getting Anna's attention. Anna turned to glare at Jay, Jay matched the cold stare. Anna's eyes narrowed before the fireballs disappeared from her hands, Jay made sure she wasn't going to do anything else before she turned back to the girl.

The girl, who was enjoying the exchanged, leaned back on the crate. "What do you want?" Jay asked. The girl shrugged, "Many things, a million dollars, a new knife, Triple Threat dead." The girl rattled off nonchalantly. "What!" April exclaimed. "It's nothing personal. I'm an assassin, I kill people. It's what I do." Anna's anger flared up again as she heard the assassin's plans. "You'll never" She was cut off by a cold laugh "Get away with it?" the assassin rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Such a cliché line. And I hate to break it to you but I have already." April looked in confusion "What?" The girl pushed herself off the crate "Sorry kiddies, I have to run. So much evil to do and so little time." She began to walk again when she stopped. "Oh, I almost forgot, here" she said pulling something out of her belt and fiddling with it. Tossing it over her shoulder to April she called out. "Catch" Before she disappeared.

April looked at the object in her hands with wide eyes. "What is it?" Wally asked. "A-a bomb" April answered. "What?" Megan exclaimed. Jay looked towards April. "How much time is on the clock?" April looked down at the digital numbers flashing. "Three minutes and counting" Jay nodded, "Shimmer put the bomb down. Kid Flash, Superboy, Aqualad get the criminals out of here and far away from the warehouse. Shimmer keep a track of how much time we have left." The boys nodded and picked up the criminals and the rest of the team got out of the warehouse.

Once they were out April looked at Jay worriedly. "Sparrow, the forest" Jay caught on and looked at Anna. "Sunstroke, you need to put a forcefield around the warehouse." Anna looked at Jay incredulously "What! I've never done anything that big." Jay didn't resolved "Well you're going to have to." Anna tried to protest again, "What, Sparrow." April looked up from her watch "One minute!" she yelled. "If that bomb blows, everything here will be in flames. We don't have enough power to stop that fire from spreading to the city. You need to put a forcefield around that warehouse now!" April looked at her friends worriedly "45 seconds!" she yelled. Anna looked nervous as she turned to the warehouse. Putting her hands out, she put a forcefield around the building. It wavered and Anna felt a volt of pain course through her body.

"15 seconds!" April's voice called out. Anna clenched her jaw in concentration and blocked out the world. Focusing, she steadied the forcefield before the bomb blew. She clenched her jaw tighter as wave after wave of pain shot through her, but she held the forcefield steady. As the explosion died down, the forcefield wavered before disappearing and Anna slumped to her knees. Anna sat on her knees until the pain dulled down. "You okay?" Jay asked helping her to her feet. Anna nodded and clutched her head weakly, "I won't be able to do that again for a while." Jay clapped a hand on her shoulder and shook it comfortingly as she helped Anna walk back to the bioship.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Today was a good day. I went to a bridal shower with my aunt and it was cool. I even want to know what I want to do for my birthday now! Anyways, I'm also happy cause one of my best friends got a fanfiction account! Yay! Anyways thank you for all the reviews, I love them! They make my day! I hope you like this chapter! Please read and review, and I'll update as soon as I get two reviews. Hope you like it. **

* * *

Violet stared from her spot in a nearby tree. "They're more resourceful than I thought" she muttered out loud as she saw Sunstroke put a forcefield around the building before the bomb blew. Violet frowned in worry before she grinned evilly. "No worries, it just means I'll have to make some modifications to my plan." She watched as Sparrow helped a clearly exhausted Sunstroke back to their ship before her watch beeped. 'Better get going, I have that early morning cheer practice' she thought as she left the scene.

THAT SAME NIGHT: STAR CITY

Roy stood perched on top a rooftop looking through a pair of binoculars. He took the pair of binoculars away from his eyes when he spotted his target enter the alley way. Leaping down from his perch he silently made his was behind his target and tapped his shoulder. The young Hispanic man jumped at the tap and turned around wide eyed. "Calm down Hernando, it's just me." The young man, Hernando, visibly calmed seeing the scarlet archer was the one who tapped him.

Hernando panted "Don't do that to me man." Roy shrugged indifferently and Hernando looked around worriedly. "Look man, I took a big risk being here, so what'd you want." Roy took a picture out of his belt and showed it to him. "A name" he said simply as he handed Hernando the picture. Hernando looked at the picture that Red Arrow gave him. It was a picture of the assassin that Roy had been keeping tabs on since he ran into her a few weeks ago. Hernando studied the picture.

"Why'd you want to know?" Hernando asked. Roy crossed his arms "Just answer the question." Hernando glanced back at the picture. "She's an assassin." Roy was not amused and knew that his informant was holding back information. "Name, Hernando." Hernando looked around again nervously, like he was waiting for someone to come up and attack him at any moment. "Look man, I can tell you she's in the League of Shadows but that's it. If they knew I was snitching to you I'd be dead by morning." Roy's frown got deeper, he knew that he would never get his information this way; inwardly sighing he tried a different approach. "Really Hernando, you expect me to believe that a lying scoundrel like you isn't careful?"

Hernando however still looked around nervously. "Sorry man, there's nothing else I can say." Roy looked down on him, "Can't or won't? C'mon Hernando you still owe me from the last time I saved your sorry butt. And I'll make sure that no assassins will ever know about this meeting. Okay? Now all I need is a name." Hernando still looked weary but relented. "You're going to owe me big time man." He looked closer at the photo he was handed. "Her name's Violet. From what I hear she's new to the League, but very dangerous. Only a handful of people really have seen her." Roy nodded, taking in all the information. "Thanks Hernando. You should be getting home now." Hernando was still jumpy though, "What about the assassins?" Roy nodded, "Don't worry about it. Go home." Hernando nodded and fled the alley. Roy leaped back onto the roof, gathered his stuff and left.

THE NEXT MORNING

Anna had gotten very little sleep the night before and was seriously regretting not skipping the early morning cheer practice. She fought sleep as she ran through the cheer routine once more before practice was over. Once it was Anna grabbed her bag and sat down on the bleachers, she was about to close her eyes when she heard a voice behind her. "You alright Anna?" Anna inwardly groaned, she didn't want to deal with Pheobe right now. "Yeah, just tired" she said through gritted teeth. Pheobe nodded and found April a little ways off. Pheobe made her way to April. "Hey April, is everything okay with Anna?"

April looked over worriedly at Anna who was sitting on the bleachers her head in her hands. "Yeah…. She's just had a rough night yesterday." Pheobe nodded "Well if it's because of stress, I would be happy to take over her position of co-captain of the cheer squad for her." April looked over back at Anna and smiled politely at Pheobe. "She's fine Pheobe. She just had a rough night, nothing to worry about." She said, saying the last part to herself mostly. Pheobe smiled and nodded. "Oh okay, I hope she feels better." April muttered something inaudible and grabbed her stuff, making her way over to Anna.

"Hey you ready?" April asked as she approached the bleachers. Anna lifted her head and nodded. Grabbing her bag, she started to walk with April. "Tired?" April asked. Anna groaned. "Exhausted. All I want to do is go home and sleep." April nodded "Well I don't think that's going to happen. I'm pretty sure Jay and Batman want to talk to us about what happened yesterday." Anna groaned again. "Can't we talk about who's trying to kill us this time _after_ I get some sleep?" She said as they reached the tree that Jay was reading a book under. "You guys ready?" she asked as she put her book down. Both girls nodded and Jay put her book up. "Good, cause we have to talk."

By the time they got back to the cave, Batman was waiting for them. "We need to talk" he said as they entered the common room. Jay nodded and they followed him into one of the briefing rooms. "We need to speak about what happened on yesterday's mission." Jay shrugged indifferently as she eased into a chair. "Someone tried to kill us" she said indifferently. "Have you ever seen this person before?" Batman questioned. Jay shook her head no. "She said she was an assassin, maybe she's with the League of Shadows." April offered. Anna groaned quietly "What would they want with us?"

Batman nodded "The League has come to the same question." The room was silent until Batman spoke again. "Since someone has threatened you, we think that you should" he said before Jay abruptly stood up and yelled. "No! You called us here to rejoin the team. You can't take us off just because of one little death threat. We can take care of ourselves."

Batman raised an eyebrow at Jay's outburst. "You didn't let me finish. As I was saying, since someone has threatened you we think that you need to be more careful." Jay gaped like a fish, "Oh well then" she said. Batman nodded "Are we done here?" Jay nodded firmly and looked to her friends. She got up and grabbed Anna, who was half asleep, by the arm and left the room.

Later that night April walked into Jay's room wearing her pajamas and holding her toothbrush. Leaning against the door frame and smirked. "You know if I didn't know any better I would say that you like it here." Jay gave her a half glare "Go to sleep" she said. April laughed, knowing she didn't mean it and put her toothbrush in her mouth. "Night Jay" she called as she left the doorway. Jay rolled her eyes, but had a small smile as she turned off the lights.

* * *

**Hahahaha. Hope you liked it! Please tell me in a review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, here's the chapter. Updates will be on Sundays from now on! And sorry it's kinda short. I also broke my toe, it hurts alot! Thank you for all the reviews and keep them coming please! Oh one of my best friends got an account! She uses the same OC's as me. She writes more adventure and suspense stories then me, so if you want to see Triple Threat and thier other adventures go check her out! Her name is Ember-Wing12! Thank you agian for the reviews! Hope you like it! **

* * *

THE NEXT WEEK

Jay, Anna and April sat in the common room's couch mindlessly watching television. They were about to turn off the tv and go train when they heard the zeta-beams announcing a arrival. "Red Arrow B-06." The girls turned around to see Red Arrow walk through the zeta-beam, walking towards them. "What are you doing here?" Jay asked crossing her arms. Roy gave them a look between impatient and annoyed "Look I know I'm not your favorite person and I'm sorry for not trusting you last year, but you need to listen to me. You're in danger." Jay raised an eyebrow "Danger?" she questioned. Roy looked more annoyed at the question, "Yes, danger." Jay looked at him disbelievingly "And how do you know this?"

FLASHBACK

Red Arrow frowned as he scanned the surrounding rooftops again. His frowned deepened as he looked at the time; his sources said that she would be here. 'Where is she' he thought as he looked around impatiently. A faint rustling a ways off made Red Arrow turn his head. He saw the assassin jumping off the roof and landing onto the next one. Red Arrow grabbed his bow and pulled an exploding arrow from his quiver. Stringing it, he pulled the arrow back and let it go. It landed on a rooftop that the assassin was about to jump onto next. He waited until the assassin jumped onto the building's ledge before he made the arrow explode. Grabbing his quiver from its place next to him, he made his way over to the rooftops.

Violet landed on another building ledge. 'I can't wait to go to sleep' she thought as she jumped another ledge. Landing on another rooftop, she thought she saw something fly past her but dismissed the thought as sleepiness. She was still a ways away from the ledge, when something exploded. 'What!' she thought as she jumped away from the explosion. She turned around from the explosion and looked around the area, not seeing anything suspicious she turned back around and came face to face with an arrow.

She looked past the arrow and looked at Red Arrow. "Arrow, how… _nice _to see you again" she said sardonically. Red Arrow glared at Violet not saying anything back. Violet returned the cold stare "You know you could have killed me?" she said in mock serious. "What do you want with Triple Threat, Violet?" Red Arrow replied gruffly. Violet pushed the bow away slightly to the side and circled Red Arrow. "How do you know about that?" she questioned lightly. Red Arrow shrugged "News gets around." Pheobe let out an 'mm-hmm'. "Why do you want to know? Last time I checked you and Triple Threat weren't on… _good circumstances_. Especially after they found out that you didn't trust them." Red Arrow frowned and quickly turned to Violet. "How do you know about that?" Violet smirked and shrugged "News gets around."

Red Arrow's glare got colder. "What do you want with them?" he asked more forcefully. Violet smirked again and stepped closer so that their breaths were mingling. "I want them dead… and I'll go to any means to see them die." Roy's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Why?" he asked. Violet smirked and dramatically faked a yawn. "It's getting late. And unlike some people" she said looking up and down Red Arrow's semi-unruly appearance "I actually sleep." She said as she made her way to the ledge. "Goodnight Archer" she called out mockingly as she jumped off the building.

END OF FLASHBACK

"She wants you dead" Roy ended. Jay looked at Roy confusingly before she laughed. "That's the danger you were talking about? We already knew that." Roy gawked "How?" he asked. "She tried to blow us up last week." April said. Roy stared at the girls. "Oh." Jay agreed "Yeah, oh."

Roy stood up awkwardly "I'll leave now." The girls nodded and stood up after him. Roy was more than half way to the zeta-beams when Anna called out. "Apology accepted Roy." She said with a smile. Roy turned his head "Friends?" he asked jokingly. Jay narrowed her eyes "Don't push it."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey people! Happy Sunday! Here's the new chapter :) Thanks for all the reviews! I love them and you guys (If that isn't weird) hahaha you can tell I'm in a good mood. So have some sad news, there will be little Triple Threat. I need to establish the story and that includes Pheobe and Roy's story! Please check out my best friend Ember-Wing12! She has a story out and she's working on her next one! Thanks for all the reviews and I hope ya'll like this chapter! Read and Review! :) **

* * *

Pheobe woke up later that night to harsh pounding on her front door. Pheobe buried her head in her pillow and hoped that the pounding would stop. A few more moments of insistent pounding, Pheobe groaned and reluctantly got out of bed. She glared at the door before opening it.

"You look horrible Masters" Cheshire said as she looked at Pheobe. Pheobe rolled her eyes and sighed. "Codenames, Cheshire" she reminded. Cheshire rolled her eyes at the reminder and waltzed into the apartment. "You're not in costume, Masters" she said as she sat down at the small kitchen table. Pheobe's glare hardened. "What do you want?" Cheshire picked up an apple and inspected it before taking a bite. "Sportsmaster wants to see you." Pheobe groaned "Can't it wait till tomorrow." Cheshire took another bite at her apple before answering "Nope." Pheobe looked up to the ceiling before sighing. "Fine, let me get dressed. Don't touch anything" she said giving Cheshire a pointed look. Cheshire ignored the loos as she took another bite her apple. Pheobe muttered something under her breath as she left the room.

Pheobe re-entered the room a few minutes later dressed in her assassin costume. "C'mon Jade let's go." She said hooking her utility around her waist. "Codenames, Violet" Cheshire teased. Pheobe frowned and rolled her eyes. "Whatever, let's go" she said as she left the apartment.

They had arrived at the same alley Pheobe went to weeks ago in Star City. Pheobe looked at Cheshire expectantly "Aren't you coming?" Cheshire shook her head. "He wants to see you, not me." Pheobe nodded and entered through the door. Making her way back to the door that she had visited last time, she had noticed that the hideout was visibly empty. Ignoring the chill that went down her spine, she knocked on the oak door. "Enter" she heard Sportsmaster say before she entered the room.

Pheobe sat down in the same chair as last time and looked at Sportsmaster expectantly. "You wanted to see me?" Sportsmaster ignored her question "You have a snitch." Pheobe looked at him blankly. "What?" Sportsmaster glared "An informant." Pheobe nodded "Who?" she questioned. Sportsmaster slid a file over to Pheobe. "Handle it." Pheobe grabbed the file and stood up. "Do not fail me Violet." Sportsmaster said. Pheobe narrowed her eyes as she nodded. Gripping the file harder, she left the room.

Pheobe exited the hideout and was surprised to see Cheshire there. She glared halfheartedly at the girl and kept on walking, Cheshire following behind. "Long night?" Cheshire questioned. Pheobe gave a low growl. "Yeesh, what's gotten you in a bad mood?" Cheshire teased. Pheobe spun around angrily and her glare hardened. "What's gotten me in a bad mood is that I have to be at school in four hours and now I have to deal with some snitch!" Pheobe yelled. Cheshire, who wasn't surprised at the outburst, merely shrugged. "Just deal with the snitch tomorrow." There was silence as Pheobe considered the offer. "Thanks" she said quietly, as they continued walking.

After another beat of silence Cheshire spoke up again. "So you and Red Arrow huh." Pheobe scoffed "Me and the archer?" Cheshire gave Pheobe a weird look "So you aren't together?" she questioned. "No" Pheobe answered. "M-hmm sure" Cheshire said sarcastically. Pheobe turned around and gave Cheshire a serious look. "Red Arrow and I are not together." Cheshire met her gaze and smirked. "Then why haven't you killed him yet?" Pheobe turned back around and started to walk again before answering. "I don't need any more capes on my tail." Cheshire gave another 'mm-hmm' at Pheobe's response.

It wasn't until they were on the fire escape outside Pheobe's apartment when Cheshire asked another question. "So he's free then?" she asked. "No!" Pheobe yelled without thinking. "I mean uh um" Pheobe blushed as she tried to cover up her slip up. Cheshire gave a slight laugh "Whatever Masters, he's all yours." Pheobe was still trying to hide her blush when Cheshire's words soaked in. "Code" she tried to say before Cheshire cut her off with a smirk. "Codenames, yadda, yadda, I know Masters." She said as she jumped off the fire escape. Pheobe sighed before she entered the window. Peeling off her assassin suit, she changed and crawled into bed. Closing her eyes, she tried to get some sleep before she had to go to school.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, I am so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated. I am so sorry, I was at camp the past week and didn't have any time to update this before. Thank you for the reviews and in response I have to say that Triple Threat won't be coming back for the next chapter or so. In order for this story to progress I need to get some Pheobe and Roy stuff in here first. But don't worry they will be coming back! Camp was so much fun, and I even got a boyfriend! He's really sweet but instead of hearing me rant about my life, why dont you read my story! Thanks for the reviews, I hope you like it! Please read and review! **

* * *

NEXT NIGHT: STAR CITY ALLEY WAY

Hernando paced up and down the alley way, looking over his shoulder every so often. His gaze flickered around him, checking his surroundings, his hand twitched inside his jacket pocket touching the cold steel of the gun. He pulled the gun out quickly and turned when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Roy stood facing Hernando, palms raised in the 'I surrender' pose. Hernando visibly relaxed as he saw Red Arrow standing there. Putting the gun back into his pocket, he looked around nervously before speaking. "They're coming after me, man." Roy looked at the Hispanic man confusedly. "Who?" Hernando looked frustrated at Roy's ignorance. "The assassins, they know I've been speaking to you, man. They're going to kill me."

Roy looked at Hernando "How do you know this?" Hernando paled "That assassin you were wanting info on, that Violet chick, came to me earlier. Said that if I kept talking to you that they would shut me up permanently." Roy looked at Hernando, "You're freaking out because she threatened you?"

"Look man I'm serious here. I can die for even talking to you now. They can come out at any moment and BANG I'm gone." Roy noticed Hernando's seriousness about the subject. "Look, you're not going to die" Roy noted the doubtful look on Hernando's face "I promise nothing or no one is going to kill you." Hernando still looked doubtful "You promise?" Roy nodded and crossed his arms "Good, now go home and lay low for a while." Hernando nodded at Roy and said thanks before leaving the alley.

Roy started making his back home when he noticed a figure sitting on a ledge of a nearby rooftop. Curious, he made his way over to the roof.

Pheobe, who was in her assassin suit, sat on a ledge of the rooftop looking at Star's City's buildings. She should go back to Central Falls, since she had school the next morning, but she couldn't bring herself to move from her place. So she sat on the ledge doing nothing more than thinking. It was a few more moments of aimlessly thinking when she heard someone land on the building. Turning around she saw Red Arrow standing, staring at her. "Are you stalking me?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Roy landed on the rooftop, 'What is she doing here?' he thought as he saw who was sitting on the ledge. "Are you stalking me" Violet asked him. Getting over the surprise feeling, Roy ignored the accusation and narrowed his eyes at the assassin. "Stay away from him" he said changing the subject. Violet looked at him innocently "Him?" she said. Roy frowned "You know who." Violet looked at him quizzically "You mean Voldemort?" she said, but seeing Roy's unfazed stoic expression she added "Oh, you mean your snitch."

Roy's temper flared "How do you know about him?" Violet smirked when she heard the anger in his voice. "Assassins have snitches too" she said shrugging. Roy's glare got colder "If you harm him in anyway" he said leaving the threat hanging. Violet laughed as she stood up "Whoa tiger, relax. As long as he doesn't talk to you, no harm will come to him."

Violet said walking up to him. "Although I was curious on what he told you" she said, without giving Roy a chance to answer she continued in a more playful tone. "If you wanted to know my name that bad all you had to do was ask." Roy continued to frown "I didn't think you would had given it to me" he said playing along. Violet laughed at his answer "You're right, I wouldn't. Which brings me back to my first question, are you stalking me?"

Roy didn't answer immediately; instead he changed the subject once again. "What are you doing here?" Violet caught the subject change and smirked "I asked you first." Roy narrowed his eyes again "It's my city, I was patrolling." Violet seemed content with this answer "I was thinking" she told him truthfully.

Roy looked at the assassin weirdly "Thinking?" he questioned. Violet rolled her eyes "Yes thinking, but I wouldn't expect you to be familiar with it, you do need a brain to think." Roy half glared at Violet's quip. Violet shifted her stance so that she was standing next to the archer and looked back out into the city, ignoring his presence. With neither of them talking the two fell into an oddly comfortable silence.

Roy gave a sideways look to the girl standing next to him. She was staring out into the city, her face unreadable as she looked over the city's lights. He took a closer look at her face, most of it was covered by a domino mask but he could tell that she was about as old as him, give or take a year. Roy thought of her personality next, their banter was filled with witty exchanges that showed her sharp thinking and tongue, they teased and fought like they were best friends and she never did fail to surprise him. Looking back at the assassin he wondered why exactly she was evil. What made this girl, who looked and acted normal become an assassin? Roy was certain that if they had met under different circumstances that they would be friends, or if he was honest to himself maybe something more. With these thoughts in mind, he broke the silence.

"Why do you do it?" Pheobe seemed surprised at the question. Sighing quietly, she sat back down on the ledge. "Why do I do what?" Roy took a seat beside her "Why are you an assassin?" Pheobe's surprise increased slightly, why did he want to know? She looked over at the archer. "It's a long, sad story" she said hoping that he would leave it at that. Instead he shrugged indifferently, "I've got the rest of the night."

Pheobe turned a bit to face him. "Aren't you supposed to be patrolling?" Roy shrugged again "Green Arrow can handle it." Pheobe looked at the archer weirdly, her curiosity peaked knowing that the scarlet archer's distaste of his former mentor. Pheobe sighed inwardly knowing that she couldn't get out of this and strangely not really wanting to, she forced her gaze out onto the city.

"I was an orphan who nobody wanted, so when Sportsmaster found me on the streets one day and offered me power, I took it. Something about having power sounded good to an orphan that had nothing I guess. But I bet you wouldn't understand, you probably had a perfect family…" she trailed off, wondering why she had told him this much of her past.

Roy winced slightly at the 'perfect family' remark, knowing that it was far from the truth. "Actually I'm an orphan too" he said quietly. Shock was clearly seen on Pheobe's face, "Oh, I just assumed…" Roy shrugged again "Everyone does. But that still doesn't answer my question, why are you still evil?"

Pheobe avoided Roy's intense gaze, looking down on the ledge. "It's all I know how to do" she said, hoping that this time he would take that as an answer. Roy didn't and he pressed "No, you could your skills for good. You could be one of the good guys, you could become a"

"A hero?" Pheobe finished for him, her head snapping up to stare at him. She laughed cynically "I was trained to be an assassin not a hero." Again Roy wasn't happy with the answer he received and pressed even harder. "So? Just because you were trained to be an assassin doesn't mean you have to be one. It's your choice, you can choose to be a hero or a villain." At Violet's emotionless stare he continued "I know there's good in you Violet, so what's holding you back?"

Pheobe didn't know how to answer, she wasn't even sure if she knew the answer. Why was she evil? She'd be lying to herself if she said it was because she wanted power, she learned a long time ago that she didn't care about power. So why was she evil? Not having a suitable answer, she decided to ignore the question. "It's getting late" she said standing up. "Wouldn't want any capes seeing you with an known assassin. Might ruin your reputation." She said smirking.

Roy stood up after her, holding her wrist lightly "Violet" he said, not sure of what he was doing, all he knew was that he didn't want her to leave. "I had a nice talk, Archer" she said pulling her wrist out of his grip. "Looking forward to the next one" she said before she jumped off the ledge and hopped onto the next building.

When she was gone, Roy just ran a hand threw his hair his chest constricting slightly. His emotions were jumbled and he didn't know what exactly he was feeling. Sighing he decided that maybe getting some sleep would help him sort through his emotions. Turning around he started walking the opposite way as Violet.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! Almost done with the story! YAY! But sigh, this week hasn't been a good week. I learned that I have to move schools! I'm gonna die! And I have band camp tomorrow so I had to finish this up! Okay, so remember the assassins in the first scene. They'll come in with the next story. Thanks for the reviews and I hope ya'll like this! Almost done with the story! Please review! **

* * *

NEXT WEEK: STAR CITY

Hernando panted hard as he ran through the winding alley ways of Star City. He turned his head back and started to run faster when he saw two of his pursuers running behind them. Taking a sharp left, he ran further down an alley, only to see that it was a dead end. Hernando stood facing the brick wall that stood in his way, hearing footsteps he turned around.

"You gave us quite a chase there" a cold girl's voice said. Hernando looked at the two dark figures that were in the shadows. "W-what do you want?" Hernando asked frightened. The girl laughed harshly "Take a guess."

Hernando's eyes widened at the girl's words. "N-no she said that nothing would happen to me if I stopped talking to him." The girl laughed again. "Never trust assassins….. We have a tendency to lie." Hernando was now scared for his life even more. His eyes went wide as saucers and he was visibly trembling. "Stop playing with the victim, Whisper." A deep slightly Russian voice said. The girl pouted and looked at her companion. "You're never any fun Vlad."

Hernando seeing that the two assassins weren't paying as close attention to him, pulled out his gun. "I-I'll shoot" Hernando stuttered out holding the gun out in front of him shakily. "Awww, how cute, he has a gun." The girl assassin, Whisper, said. Hernando was about to pull a trigger when a ninja star knocked it out of his hands.

Hernando looked to where the ninja star came from and saw two more figures standing there. Both male, one was burly and stocky while the other looked Asian and was lanky.

Whisper scoffed, "Bout time you guys got here." The burly one walked over to where Whisper was standing. "Sorry, decided to go window shopping" he said with a chuckle. Whisper looked unamused and rolled her eyes. "We're assassins not petty thieves, Ares." The burly male, Ares, shrugged. "I take what I like."

Whisper rolled her eyes again "Whatever, let's get this done. Vlad's getting impatient again. Feng, give me the semitar." The lanky Asian teen, Feng, pulled out the curved sword and wordlessly gave it to Whisper. Whisper grabbed the sword and turned back to Hernando.

"You see this sword is special" she said taking a step closer making Hernando back up. "We "borrowed" it from a friend of ours" she said, all the while getting closer to Hernando. Hernando continued to back up until his back hit the wall behind him. Whisper was in his personal space now, she was so close that Hernando could see how black her cold eyes were. "You want to know why they call me Whisper" she softly asked. "It's because it's the last thing they'll ever hear" she whispered before stabbing the semitar into Hernando's stomach. Whisper stepped back and watched Hernando's lifeless body fall onto the ground. "Let's go" Vlad said as Hernando's body hit the ground with a thud.

TWO DAYS LATER

Roy pulled up his hood on his hoodie and pushed his glasses up as he made his way to an apartment building in the slums of Star City. Making his way to apartment B-13, he knocked on the door, waiting for his informant to answer.

Standing outside the door, he knocked again more harshly. After a few more harsh pounds, he stopped and waited for an answer. "You won't find him in there" a voice said. Roy turned around to see an elderly woman standing in her doorway. "Do you know where I could find him?" Roy asked. "Who's at the door, Nana?" A male's voice said from within the apartment. A young man, late teens, came to the door way. "May I help you?" he said as he stared at Roy. Roy looked at, who he assumed was the grandson, and asked. "Do you know where I could find Hernando Garcia?" The boy snorted "Unless you can talk to the dead, you won't find him there." Roy gave the boy a confused look.

"They found him dead in an alley two days ago. A curved sword sticking out of his stomach. Word on the street is that some assassins killed him." The boy said. Roy nodded, stunned that Hernando was dead. After the shock wore off enough for him to speak, he thanked the boy and left the apartment building.

Curved Sword? There was only one person Roy knew that fought with a curved sword. Roy's emotions were stirring within him. 'She said that she wasn't going to hurt him' he thought to himself. 'Well she lied, he's dead' he countered himself. 'No, she wouldn't. When we were talking she seemed genuine and she seemed that she really liked me.' Roy argued back. 'She lied about hurting Hernando, what makes you think she didn't lie about all that stuff too?' Roy was beginning to get angry. He got off the bus and went to his apartment, looking at the time, he knew that he had two hours before he had to find her.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Pheobe wandered around the alley ways of Star City, in her usual assassin garb, minus a sword, with a certain red headed archer in mind. She had tried everything to get the archer out of her mind, but failed every time. She had been out of focused lately, so out of focused that she had misplaced one of her swords. She turned the corner blindly and let out a surprised gasp when someone pushed her body up against the wall.

"Uh, hey Archer?" Pheobe asked, forcing her blush to go back down. "Why'd you do it?" Red Arrow growled. Pheobe looked at him confused. Red Arrow seemed to look past her for the moment, his eyes going to her sword sheaths on her back. "Where's your other sword huh?" Pheobe looked at Red Arrow, she stuttered slightly, not wanting to tell him that she misplaced her sword. "You leave it in someone's gut?" Red Arrow said coldly.

Pheobe was taken back by Red Arrow's harsh words. "What?" she asked. "You killed him" he said slamming his fist on the wall "You killed him and you said you wouldn't." Pheobe blinked at Red's outburst. "Who?" Red Arrow's laugh was harsh, a thing that Pheobe would have never thought he was capable of. "Hernando! You didn't even know his name! Did you even care?" Pheobe was stunned, Hernando was dead? And Red Arrow thought she killed him? "Woah, Archer calm down" but instead of calming him down, it made him angrier.

"No! I thought that you had good in you Violet. I thought that you cared! I was really liked you Violet" Red Arrow yelled. Pheobe's heart stopped when she heard that he liked her, but it fell drastically when she heard the next part. "But I was wrong. You didn't change. You are still a cold hearted assassin." He said harshly, before stomping away.

Roy was now quietly seething on a roof top. It was quiet until a voice spoke up. "Someone looks like he's had a bad day." Roy growled "What do you want Cheshire?" Cheshire turned to Roy, walking closer. "To tell you were wrong." Roy turned to her, eyebrow raised. "Wrong about what?" Cheshire crossed her arms. "About Violet. She didn't kill him."

Roy stared at Cheshire "Her sword was found in his stomach" he said. "Her sword was stolen." Cheshire said. "How do you know this?" Roy questioned. "Cause I'm the one who stole it" Cheshire yelled. Roy stared at her openly gaping. "It was a job. I had no say in the matter, and I had no clue on what it was for" Cheshire said. Roy nodded blankly, still processing everything. "I'll leave you alone to think." Cheshire said as she left.

WITH PHEOBE

Pheobe stood there slightly stunned. Hernando was dead and he thought she killed him? Her stomach did a flip when she thought about him admitting that he liked her. She was still thinking about it, when she realized something. Her sword? How did it end up in Hernando's stomach? Her jaw set as she angrily started to walked down the alley, she needed to see Sportmaster.

She pushed past the oak doors not waiting for permission to enter. "You killed him!" Pheobe yelled. Sportsmaster looked up at her calmly "I kill a lot of people." Pheobe growled "You killed that snitch!" she accused again. Sportsmaster nodded. "I didn't personally, but I did have him killed yes." Pheobe gaped at him. "What? Why?" Sportsmaster glared "Because you failed to take care of him. So I had to."

"I did take care of him" Pheobe defended. "You threatened him, instead of killing him like you should have! That persistent archer had turned you soft." Pheobe looked at him, how did he know about Red Arrow? "I did not go soft! You didn't have to kill him!" she yelled back changing the subject. "We're assassins, we kill. Or did you forget that Pheobe?" Pheobe glared. "Well what if I don't want to be an assassin anymore?" Pheobe yelled. Sportsmaster laughed. "Are you hearing yourself? That boy has filled your head with nonsense dreams. You can't be a good guy? You're an assassin and you will always be." Sportsmaster said coldly. Pheobe got up and stood at the doorway. "Who killed him" She asked. Sportsmaster smirked evilly. "Why the best of course."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey... So I know it's been awhile...and yeah... Well life has changed since summer. Had to move schools and leave friends, got my heart broken, joined my high school's band, got a new boyfriend :), and school started. And inbetween every day after school practices, football games, and school work, I havent had the time to write, let alone update. But thanks to some reviews and a friend getting my butt into gear, I finally did it :) So without further ado, here is the new chapter of A New Beginning.**

* * *

It was two days later when the funeral was held. Roy stood near the back of the service, sunglasses on, despite the dreary cloudy day. He looked around the service scanning the very few faces that came to mourn Hernando Garcia's death. His eyes got caught on a figure standing a few yards back.

His conversation with Cheshire flashed back into his mind. Feeling the guilt creep back up, he made his way over to her.

"Didn't expect to see you here" Roy asked. Pheobe looked over her shoulder at the archer. "I thought you weren't speaking to me." Roy smiled slightly as he spoke "I asked you first." Pheobe tore her eyes off the service once more. "Came back to pay my respects, no one deserves to die like that…" Pheobe trailed off. The two were silent, watching the service end and the people putting flowers on the new grave.

Pheobe started to walk over, and it was then that Roy realized that she had flowers in her hand. Trailing behind her, Roy saw as she put the flowers down gently and gave the grave a forlorn look. She turned and started to walk away when Roy caught up to her.

"Wait, Violet" Roy yelled. Pheobe kept on walking "I'm really not in the mood to talk, Archer." Roy saw her continuing to walk away. "I'm sorry" Roy yelled. Pheobe stopped in her tracks and turned around to stare at him. "I'm sorry." Roy repeated walking to Pheobe. "I'm sorry for accusing you, I'm sorry for saying that you were cold and that for accusing you, I'm sorry for saying that you were cold and that you didn't change. I'm sorry."

Pheobe stared at him "What happened to you thinking I killed him." Roy felt the hurt in Pheobe's voice like a punch to the gut. "I know the truth now." Pheobe kept on staring a Roy doubtfully. "And what's the truth Archer? Maybe I haven't changed, maybe I did kill him. Maybe this was my evil plot all along." Roy shook his head. "No, the Violet I know isn't like that." Pheobe looked at Roy angrily. "The Violet you know? If you really knew me, you wouldn't have thought that I killed him in the first place."

"I know, I know. I was confused and let my rage control me." Roy said. Pheobe frowned "That's nice to know, Archer. But that doesn't give you any right to say that." Roy groaned inwardly, "I made a mistake. I was wrong! I am sorry, I know I hurt you but I seriously like you. I don't know what I'm feeling, but I know it's stronger that what I have ever felt. And I know I messed up, but I want to have whatever we have between us." Roy said hopefully. Pheobe stared at Roy "You want a friendship?" Roy nodded and took a step closer, grabbing one of Pheobe's hand into his. "Yes, and if you want I'd like to be more than friends." Roy said as he leaned in closer and gently placed a kiss on Pheobe's lips. Roy pulled away and Pheobe softly smiled at him. "I'd like that." Roy smiled back and stood up straight.

Roy grabbed Pheobe's hand and started walking away. Pheobe was about to follow when she remembered what Sportsmaster's plan was. "Archer, wait." She yelled stopping, catching Roy's attention. "Sportsmaster's plan! He's going to have Triple Threat killed tonight. You have to warn them." She told Roy. Roy's face grew serious. "We'll go now" he said.

Pheobe looked at him "We? I don't think that's a good idea." Roy looked at her "Why not?" Pheobe looked at him "Because I'm still the villain to them. They won't trust me. I'm still the bad guy." Pheobe said. Roy looked at Pheobe "You know Sportsmaster's plan better than anyone." Pheobe gave him another doubtful look. "They'll think it's a trap." Roy stared back at her "Just trust me."

It was quiet for a second as Pheobe thought about it. Could she-did she- trust this loud mouth, obnoxious, egotistical, cocky red headed archer, that she had somehow fell in love with? She knew the answer, nodding her head she smiled "Fine." Roy smiled back at her "Good, let's go."

* * *

**We're near the end! YAY! So I might be a little rusty but I will get better :) Hope ya'll like it, please tell me in a review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone it's your favorite author Ember-Wing12! Dusty's laptop's jacked up so she asked her super-awesome best friend to update for her! She says she's so sorry taking so long and that she loves you guys!**

* * *

AT MOUNTAIN WITH TRIPLE THREAT  
Anna walked back into the common room, plopping herself down on the couch by April, she dramatically sighed. "I'm so bored!" The Triple Threat girls were left alone at the mountain for the weekend. Batman had assigned the team a mission, but Jay made the Triple Threat girls stay behind because of a heist being planned in Central Falls.  
Anna soon grew bored of having the mountain to herself and found her friends in the common room. April looked over the physics book she was reading at Anna "Then do something" she said simply. Anna sighed. "There's nothing to do!"  
"Read a book" Jay said pausing whatever she was doing on the computer. Anna gave her a blank look. "Oh sorry, I forgot you actually need brain cells to read." Jay deadpanned. Anna stuck her tongue out before groaning once more. "Entering Red Arrow B-04 and unauthorized personal" the computer whirred capturing the girls' attention. Exchanging a look, they made their way to the zeta beam.  
Roy looked at Pheobe "You nervous?" he joked. Pheobe nodded "You're sure they won't attack?" Roy nodded. The zeta beam delivered them to the mountain, announcing their arrival. They stepped out and saw Triple Threat in their fighting positions. Roy turned to Pheobe "Or I could be wrong."  
Jay pointed her bow staff at the assassin. "What are you doing here?" Pheobe on instinct grabbed for her swords as Roy gently grabbed her wrist and pulled on it. Pheobe looked at Roy, Roy gave her a look saying for her to trust them. Pheobe retracted her hand from her sword.  
Triple Threat stared at Pheobe as Roy took a stepped forward. Pheobe tried to follow but Jay pointed her bow staff at her once more "Don't come closer." Jay ordered. Pheobe stepped back and put her hands up. "What is she doing here?" April asked Roy. "Just hear her out. She just wants to talk to you." Roy explained. "Talk?! She tried to kill us if you can't remember!" Anna exclaimed. "She's changed! She's trying to warn you of a plan against your life!" Roy countered. "A plan that she probably made" Anna said. "No that was Sportsmaster! He ordered her to kill you." April scoffed "She didn't have to do it." Roy frowned "Look I'm telling you she's good." Jay stared at Roy "How do we know we can trust her?"  
"You can't" Pheobe said, "But at least trust Roy, he's your teammate, all he is doing is looking out for you." Jay stared at Pheobe, trying to detect anything. After a minute she nodded. "Follow me."  
10 MINUTES LATER  
"So Sportsmasters has orders to kill us." Anna repeated. They were back in the common room where Pheobe had told them all of Sportsmaster's plan. Pheobe nodded an affirmative at Anna. "Who ordered it" April asked. Pheobe shrugged "I don't know, Sportsmaster didn't say." Anna groaned "Seriously, why can't people go back to trying to kill Batman." Roy ignored Anna's outburst. "What are we going to do?" Jay stared at him, a slight smirk on her face. "I think I have a plan."


End file.
